


Among Virtues and Vices

by ShadowFoxDemon27



Category: Its Mostly - Fandom, Multiverse - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 14 Gods, 7 Vices, 7 Virtues, Aint as Easy as it seems in the first Chapter, Dammit she just wanted to eat her Crispix, Damn It should be illegal to have such a fine ass, F/F, F/M, Good thing she was a God, M/M, No one can really say anything about her sins, Oh wow hey that Flame guy behind the Pub had a nice ass, The Life of a God, Why was it always when she wanted some peace and quiet, so many sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFoxDemon27/pseuds/ShadowFoxDemon27
Summary: She stared at them.They stared back.What a meaningful conversation!"So... What was the situation that called me away from eating my Crispix in peace?" She asked, looking down at her bowl of Corn/Rice deliciousness.And then a bone went through where her heart would be.Classy.





	1. Another Day, Another Thug

Being a God was not as all as the humans thought it was cracked up to be.

  
Constantly keeping tabs on your followers, making sure to the Virtue you represent is reinforced, making sure no one was trying to Fuck with the Universe and keep balance in the worlds and alternate universes (which was now a little easier now that most of them have merged into one giant multiverse), not to mention being physically summoned by mortals to solve their dilemma without having a clue on what Hell you're doing-

  
Immortality sucked.

  
She had it okay she supposed, not as bad as Spite and Determination. Her work kept her busy yes, but it wasn't really bad. It was something she could do without really having to physically do anything most of the time. Which she was thankful for considering she was pretty lazy despite her occupation.

 

  
Except for the summoning thing.

 

Now that was just irritating.

 

Who was she, you may be asking? Well, she wasn't one to give out her name, especially to people who were reading her thoughts and watching her actions like a creep.

 

Yah that's right you weirdos. She's aware of you and your creepy ways.

 

Uncomfortably aware.

 

  
And quite frankly, she had only one thing to say.

 

"You people are sick." She muttered, watching as a thug beat up some pour SOUL of PATIENCE. Shaking her head, She glanced over her shoulder before walking over to the man reading a newspaper over near the café. Gently, like a mother caressing her infant child, she stroked his SOUL.

 

*You feel as if something is wrong.

 

The man froze, before looking up. Confused, he examined the area around him, then his eyes zeroed in on and narrowed at the ally ahead. He set his newspaper down, his brows furrowing before he carefully headed across the street towards it.

 

*You can hear pained cries of an innocent woman in the ally.

 

  
*You peek into the ally quietly, you see another man beating her mercilessly.

 

The man froze only for a moment, before she touched his SOUL again.

 

*You are filled with JUSTICE.

 

The man braced himself, before rushing in with the confidence of a lion.

 

  
Her mismatched eyes watched with both interest and a smile as the off-duty cop she had guided wrestled with and eventually beat the criminal before handcuffing him.

 

  
"Good Job Dante, I knew you could do it!" She clapped, even if no one could hear her. After Dante had called his buddies up in the office and got an ambulance for the woman, (Fiona is her name by the way) that was the moment She had decided to go home.

 

  
Oh right, she still hasn't told you creeps her name.

 

  
Well, for now...

 

You can call her, Justice.

 

  
"YO KINDNESS, I'M HOME." Justice called as she kicked down the door with the strength of an angry elephant.

 

  
The door, battered and used to this kind of abuse, merely squeaked silently on his hinges and it bounced off the wall and slowly back towards her.

 

A slightly shorter blonde woman popped her head though the doorway into the kitchen, a soft frown on her face. “Oh Sister… you need to start using your key more often instead of just breaking down the door.” She sighed with a soft French accent.

 

 

“....I have a key?” Justice asked, tilting her head in confusion.

 

Silence befell them both before the Green/Hot Pink eyed Goddess shook her head at her older sister, “Never mind. Come on, Since you are home early you might as well help Vengeance and I set the table.”

 

Justice shook her head and followed her sister into the dining room large enough to fit 20 people comfortably, before they came across the third mentioned God, Vengeance.

 

You’d think that Justice and Vengeance would not get along, after all they are each others counterpart. But they were like two peas in a pod: Lazy, Loyal, and Laidback.

 

They also liked to have pun-offs to try to see which one could out pun each other.

  
Now while we wait for the Three Gods to finish their epic quest, lets get a better glimpse at what they look like.

  
Because

 

 

Ya’ll

 

 

Are

 

 

Creeps.

 

 

  
Lets start with the very first God we’ve met today, the woman known as Justice.

 

Slouched and Proud, this gal stood at about 5’7” when in her usual leaned back way, and 5’9” when she straightened up. Her eyes were two different colors, something you’ll notice all the Gods here had in common once you find out their physical appearance. Her right eye was silver, while her left eye was a bright yellow. JUSTICE Yellow. She wore mostly tank tops, tight leather jackets, and loose fitting jeans with some sort of boots. Her hair fell just above her waist and black as the night sky.

 

What kind of style was it in?

 

Well, Think of Mettaton’s Hair. Now Imagine it Longer, and a lot more wild. Congrats. You found Justice’s Hair.

 

While she physically looked about 27 years old, Justice was the eldest of all the other Gods, how much so and how old she really is, is about as much of a mystery to me as it is to you.

 

Other than her eyes, the only other notable feature were her wings. White with varying colors of silver with sheens of yellow, mortals have made myths about them appearing while she was mortal and ascending her high above into the heavens where all the gods had been jealous of her beauty.

 

All of which were hilarious considering the only thing her family was jealous of was the fact that she could tie cherry stems with her tongue.

 

 

Her facial features were regal, yet had a relaxed softness to them, making her look more like a teenage than an actual adult. Which honestly suited her personality very well if I’m going to be honest.

 

Kindness was never one to slouch, always keeping her back straight to show her true height of 5’5” and the eye colors of KINDNESS Green (Right) and Hot Pink (Left). She was probably the only one of the Gods to actually look like a God. She wore a shimmering light green gown that flowed behind her gracefully, while wearing matching green flats. Her hair, as mentioned before, was blonde and stopped at her mid back in tamed curls.

 

She physically looked about 25, being the third eldest of the group. Her real age was also shrouded in mystery, although we do know that she about 500 year younger than Vengeance and Justice.

 

She did not have wings like her sister, but she did have small little glowing specks on her body- stars. Legends say that it twas she who brought the stars to the sky, a gift to her followers for everyone to enjoy.

 

Not true but if she could, Justice wouldn’t put it passed her to do so. She wasn’t the Goddess of Kindness and Healing for nothing.

 

The Last one (for Now at least) was Vengeance.

 

V was, even not when not compared to his sisters, very tall. He was the tallest of all of his family actually. He was stuck in a permanent state of leaning back and slouching like Justice, only he slouched at about 6’5” and when he did stand up straight, stretched up to about 6’10”. His two eye color were Dark VENGEANCE yellow (Left) and a Deep Indigo (Right). As you may notice, Vice had their SOUL color on the left, while Virtues had theirs on the right. His hair was Dirty Blonde, with frosted Indigo tips and was in a lazy yet charming ruffle of a hairstyle. His outfits mostly consisted of the color Black. Black tight T, baggy jeans, black boots, a strange black bracelet that seemed to hum with a strange energy, and a silver stud in one ear. His neck was painted with a tattoo of a snake that seemed like it was draped around his neck. When he breathed or spoke, the snake would ripple as if it was moving.

 

  
His features were one fit for the Gods, which was perfect because he was a God! With enough sexiness to rival Mettaton and UF Papyrus, he could get any girl/guy he wanted. Makes sense. His second WAS after all, Lust.

 

He also looked like the eldest considering he was permanently stuck at the age of 32, despite being second eldest. Similar to the others, his age was also unknown. However he had told the others that he was about 50 years younger than Justice. Which helped sooooo much.

 

He didn’t have permanent sparkles in his skin like Kindness, or Wings like Justice which was too bad becaue can you imagine all the trolling you do with those wings? But he did have a tail.

 

Yah.

 

That’s right.

 

A tail.

 

A long fluffy wolf tail, to be exact.

 

Some lore say that once, he donned the disguise as an elegant wolf, and was almost killed by hunters before Justice came down upon them and showed them why exactly she was also the Goddess of Wrath as well.

 

They still giggled at the thought every time someone mentioned it.

 

By now, the Three Gods have already finished setting the table and discussing something very important which you didn’t get to hear because you were too busy checking them out like Perverts.

 

 

 

Good job, you had the chance to hear something very important plot-wise and missed it because ya’ll were being weird.

 

 

  
Good job.

 

 

  
10/10.

 

 

“Audacity should be here in minute. He always finishes really quick despite having so many.” Vengeance pointed out as he placed a heap of mashed potatoes on his plate.

 

 

“That’s because he is also Chaos, and ends up leaving more problems for the mortals than they originally had. Its why Spite and Bravery always take so long to come in, because they’re busy acting as Damage Control. “ Justice hummed lazily, flicking her finger to levitate a steak onto her own plate.

 

“No Magic at the table Justice.” Kindness chided.

 

Bickering ensued afterward, Justice responding with lazy logical fact about how she had every right to use her powers while Kindness counteracted them with furiousity. Meanwhile the toll bean known as Vengeance watched with amusement as the two went at it while shoving mashed potatoes into his mouth. Eventually the other Gods and Goddesses filed in, getting their fill of food and joined Vengeance in spectating the epic verbal battle of Good versus Good.

 

 

 

  
Just another day being a God of Virtue/Vice.


	2. RIP: My Crispix. You Shall Be Remembered Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow
> 
> So many kinks have been revealed today.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO NO MY CRISPIX

Remember when Justice mentioned how annoying it was to be summoned?

 

 

Did she mention that when you’re summoned, you are forcefully sent there with no means of preparation?

 

 

Yah…

 

 

That was the part she hated the most.

 

What was once her living room filled with noise as her family watched Determination and Spite play video games was now a bar filled with an eerie silence from a bunch of red and black wearing monsters.

 

She stared at them.

 

They stared back.

 

What a meaningful conversation!

 

"So... What was the situation that called me away from eating my Crispix in peace?" She asked, looking down at her bowl of Corn/Rice deliciousness.

 

 

 

And then a bone went through where her heart would be.

 

 

 

Classy.

 

 

 

“Well…” She started, looking at the bone protruding from her torso, “That was rude.” With a mere flick of her spoon, the magic was absorbed, and she continue to eat her cereal. That is, until the very skeleton who attacked her slammed her into the wall in a choke hold. “WOAH THERE BUDDY. At _least_ take me out to dinner before you get kinky. Damn….” She flickered her eyes around the bar and noted certain characteristics. Black and Red, Black and Red, and- Oh would you look at that. More Black and Red. The only one who seemed to have any difference from the others was The flame elemental behind the counter.

 

 

It seemed, she was in Underfell. More specifically, the time before Frisk came. _Great._

 

 

Now, considering you may be confused on somethings, (Like how she was in Underground Underfell when _technically_ they had already been freed and part of the multiverse) so lets get those things set straight.

 

 

One of the main reasons it was annoying to be summoned, was because you never knew what time it was. As a God, you don’t have a sense of time. It’s a concept humans made, something they just made up to keep better track of how they aged and important events. (Ex.  The Gods had been around before ‘time’ was created, so sometimes what seemed like not that long to a God was like 100 years for a mortal.

 

They still kept track of important events and their dates, but it was hard sometimes. Especially when you’re summoned. You don’t know the date, so you don’t know how much you should leak out and reveal. You might leak too little and have the mortals doubt you, or leak too much and have them fear you. You had to remain vague until you got the _exact_ date. It infuriated them, but it was for their own good.

 

 

Jeez she was starting to sound like Dumbledore.

 

 

Now that has been somewhat explained. Lets get back to the matter at hand.

 

“How did a human get in the underground without notice?”

 

“How did it just appear on the stool right in between Papyrus’ and Sans’ argument?”

 

“Did it really just flirt with Papyrus?”

 

“Must be a pretty suicidal Human.”

 

“STATE HOW YOU GOT HERE WITHOUT DETECTION HUMAN.” A voice basically screamed in her ear. “I WILL GIVE YOU ONE MINUTE BEFORE I TAKE YOUR SOUL.”

 

JeSUs CHrisT

 

Learn some volume control dude.

 

Oh wait if he yelled a lot than that meant…

 

Justice flickered her eyes back towards her attacker and examined him. It was UF Papyrus, AKA Fell, Edge, Lasagna Boy, and whatever other names the Creators and Followers came up with.

 

 

Followers are so weird.

 

 

Like there was this new AU that was created by a Follower called Heat-Tale…

 

Ew.

 

Sexy.

 

Kinky.

 

But Ew.

 

Like she isn’t saying that Creators weren’t fucked up as well (She was still trying to convince Vengeance and Spite to let her smite LustFell), but followers were probably twice as bad.

 

 

Whoops she was getting of Topic and now Edge-Fell-Lasagna was trying to take our her soul.

 

 

Whelp, time to get this show on the road.

 

 

With an invisible will, she stroked his SOUL.

 

 

*You tried to take out my SOUL.

 

 

*But I refused.

 

 

Fell’s eye-sockets widened before she continued, this time stroking every monster SOUL in the room.

 

 

*Ever think about that voice in your SOUL…. That tells you things?

 

 

*That ever changing voice, telling you of your actions… narrating what you do…. Telling you when you're filled with…

 

*DETERMINATION

 

*BRAVERY

 

*JUSTICE

 

*KINDNESS

 

*PATIENCE

 

*INTEGRITY

 

*PERSEVERANCE.....

 

*Or maybe something Darker… Like a Vice perhaps? Maybe…

 

*SPITE

 

*AUDACITY

 

*VENGEANCE

 

*COMPLIANCE

 

*IDLENESS

 

*CONCEIT

 

*INFLEXIBILITY….

 

 

*Maybe it’s time you met one of those voices…

 

 

*Even though you guys fucked up my cereal.

 

 

*Dick move guys. Dick Move.

 

 

“Hi.” She spoke, making everyone snap their heads towards her, “I am the Goddess of Justice and Wrath. I am here because someone summoned me either unwittingly or with intention. And Ya’ll just spilled my Crispix.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Justice hummed as she ate one of the burgers Grillby had made for her, giving the flame a very appreciative look.

 

It had take about 30 minutes to settle everyone down,  get todays date (after having to explain to them that Gods have no concept of time.), tell them that no, she couldn’t break the barrier for them because that would be messing with the complicated strings of fate, mourn the loss of her beloved cereal, chastise Papyrus for spilling her cereal, mourn her cereal once more, and clean up the cereal despite Grillby telling her it was fine ~~because dammit no it fucking wasn’t, it was her mess she should at least be considerate enough to fucking clean it so Fite me Helen. No don’t actually fight me Papyrus its an expression. You don’t wanna fight me trust me I can send your soul to hell or heaven in less than five seconds flat and you’re too sexy to die okay? Okay.~~

She watched the monsters in the room take in the situation, turning her head to get a good look at Grillby as he went back towards the kitchen.

 

 

Damn, Ya know for a Purple Flame Guy….

 

 

He had a nice ass.

 

 

Like a really nice ass.

 

 

She wondered vaguely what he looked like without a shirt on.

 

 

*You feel you sins crawling up your back

 

 

Shut up Vengeance.

 

 

*Heh.

 

 

“so.. a goddess huh?” Sans-Red-Cherry-Mustard-Goldie-Holy Fuck this guy has too many names Followers please calm down-Bone Boy spoke up, pretending to ignore the fact ** _that she was checking out his b e s t  f r i e n d._**

****

“Yep.” She nodded, taking one of her fries and popping it in her mouth and humming in satisfaction, “I can see why you guys like this place so much. I never get to visit places like this often.” The skeleton raised a brow, “Huh, I’d think as a Goddess You’d get to do pretty much, ya know, whatever you wanted.”

 

“SHES A GOD SANS. THEY CANT AFFORD TO BE USELESS LIKE YOU.” Papyrus scoffed, sitting on the opposite side of the black haired beauty. Yes, he hated Grillby’s with a passion. The food was too greasy and the company was appalling, but there was a literal _God_ here, if there was any way to harness that power, or perhaps get some ancient fighting secrets then he would stay for now.

 

“Okay that was rude, but Papyrus has somewhat of a point. Yes, I can still get a small break from time to time, but even when I’m relaxing physically my Spirit and mind are in, quite literally, a hundred different places. I’m currently talking to My siblings about what just happened and telling them that you guys are taking this all in swimmingly…. Which is kinda odd. Most monsters or humans… freak out? To say the least?” She turned her head to look at the smaller skeleton with a tilt of confusion.

 

“eh.. not the weirdest thing that’s been happenin here lately.” He shrugged.

 

Justice frowned, staring at him so intensely that the Skeleton was starting to sweat bullets. After about 2 minutes of silence from the woman, she turned back to her fries, “We’ll all discuss that later. Preferably with Alphys and Asgore in the room. Then I’m going to get Spite’s insight into the situation. Maybe they will have something useful to add.”

 

“Them?” Sans inquired. “Is there two Spites or somethin?”

 

“He and Determination were born male, but prefer them/they pronouns. They allow themselves to be called Gods instead of Goddesses just because it keeps the gender thing balanced out.” She explained. “7 Gods, 7 Goddesses. Gotta keep it evenly balanced.”

 

Papyrus scoffed, “OR WHAT, THE UNIVERSE ENDS?”

 

Justice silently ate her fries instead of actually replying, making both skeletons raised their brows in surprise, “woah wait, seriously?” Sans huffed out in a somewhat laugh. “Balance is _everything_ to a God Sans. You cannot have Good without Evil. Without evil there is nothing to counteract Good. You cannot have Vice without Virtue. Life with no Virtue is a world of Chaos. You cannot have Man, without Woman. Women are needed for the birth of the next generation.” She then flicked Sans gently on the head before grinning, “And to keep you idiots in line.”

 

After a few minutes of silent eating and everyone staring at her like some new zoo exhibit, Justice finished off her fries with a hum.

 

Things were starting to get tense….

 

So she did one thing that she knew best.

 

Pun.

 

“I opened the door for a clown the other day..” She said while tracing the rim to her drink. Both brother stared to her in confusion as she took a drink before she continued, “He said it was a nice _jester._ ”

  

* * *

 

 

Justice wondered vaguely if Papyrus had a strangling kink. It would certainly explain why he was so intent on crushing her throat while shaking her like a rag doll after she had made the joke. Sans was too busy laughing hard at both her constant stream of puns and the others were too amused at watching something Papyrus could not truly strangle.

 

“Come on Paps I’m just _clowning_ around here, no need to get mad just because I’m bein a _bozo_.” The shaking got more rapid, like a merry go round on 5x the normal speed! It all too abruptly stopped however, when someone cleared their throat above them.

 

 

Oh it was the fire elemental with the nice ass! What was his name again?

 

 

“I want no fighting in my bar Papyrus.” He rumbled with a scowl. "Dust and Stains are a bitch to clean up." His voice was like the sounds of a bonfire- Surprise, Surprise.

 

 

But at the same time it was really sexy- GRILLBY. His name was Grillby.

 

 

Yay She remembered something.

 

 

Now she was going to completely fuck it up.

 

 

“Its okay Grillbae, if Papyrus has some sexual tension he’s not will to let go on anyone else than I shall supply as a happy battering ram.” She winked up at the fire elemental.

 

 

Absolute stillness filled the room the moment she said the word ‘Grillbae.’ Sans stopped laughing, Papyrus literally froze.

 

 

*You feel your sins crawling down your back

 

 

Fuck you Spite. Who’s next to judge my sins?

 

 

*It may or may not be DT

 

 

Tell them if they try I can and will destroy their comic collection.

 

 

*WOAH THERE. NO NEED TO GET SO INTENSE-

 

 

Spite was cut off by a chuckle, one that sounded of crackling fire. Blinking, Justice watched Grillb(ae) finish up his little laugh and walk back into the kitchen.

 

 

Papyrus then proceeded to drop her out of mere shock.

 

 

Owie….

 

 

Sitting up, she turned to Sans with a questioning look before he laughed in disbelief.

 

 

“That was the first time I ever heard him laugh.”


End file.
